


Blessings and Bonds

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon McCree, Fluff and Angst, Half Dragon Hanzo, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Soul Binding, The Shimada Clan is horrible, lots of magic, smoking and drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Over the centuries dragons had remained an elusive powerful being. With the ability to polymorph and hide within the sands of time many believed them to be legend or fiction. The Shimada Clan knew better.The first born of every clan leader must ask for a dragon’s blessing, offering whatever they could to the dragon. They were assured that no matter what was offered, the clan would take care of the bill. After the clan had become more and more tied with the underworld, the chances of them being blessed by dragons became more and more rare.Dragons weren’t necessarily lawful, or cared about human trivialities. But they did care about honor, about getting something valuable in return, about having what they demanded for appeased. The spell that the Shimada formed was ancient and powerful, it had the ability to tie down a dragon to a vessel…Until a woman changed that.





	1. A Dragon's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this because I wanted to play with dragons and I thought McCree would be an awesome dragon ^^ I've recently decided to clean this up and start posting it as a series. I hope you enjoy!

Over the centuries dragons had remained an elusive powerful being. With the ability to polymorph and hide within the sands of time many believed them to be legend or fiction. The Shimada Clan knew better.

The first born of every clan leader must ask for a dragon’s blessing, offering whatever they could to the dragon. They were assured that no matter what was offered, the clan would take care of the bill. After the clan had become more and more tied with the underworld, the chances of them being blessed by dragons became more and more rare.

Dragons weren’t necessarily lawful, or cared about human trivialities. But they did care about honor, about getting something valuable in return, about having what they demanded for appeased. The spell that the Shimada formed was ancient and powerful, it had the ability to tie down a dragon to a vessel…

Until a woman changed that.

Yume Shimada was the first born of her father, the leader of the Shimada clan. Arranged to be wed to the next ruler. Despite this, the traditions were clear, the first born must ask for the dragon’s blessings and try to tie them down to the Shimada clan. The first spell would send out a call to the dragons in a realm between worlds, a neutral place that time did not stand.

Instead of coming back with a dragon to be used by the clan. She came back pregnant… 

_Many years later…._

It was nearing Hanzo’s twentieth birthday. The day he was expected to enact the ritual of asking for a dragon’s blessing. He was equal parts excited and equal parts afraid. The spell would call for a dragon, and only if a dragon felt he was worthy would it come and then if he did manage to catch a dragon’s eye he had to ensure they would bless the family.

Then tie it down to the family… Hanzo sighed heavily looking at his reflection. As much as he wanted to please his father, which seemed impossible, it felt wrong to try and chain a dragon. The Shimada clan had been without dragons for three generations. Only his mother could call on a dragon, and it was said they were lucky to have even that.

She had tried to reassure him before the ceremony, however she spoke strangely. _“My son, do not take to heart what the elders have taught you about dragons. They do not understand what they speak of. If a dragon demands something of you, you will have to pay it. The dragons grew wise of our deceit long ago. It is why there have not been any dragons tethered to us in generations. I made a bargain with mine, but only I was rewarded… do not make my mistake and assume you can trick a dragon to blessing our clan. Ask what you wish for yourself… if it means you must leave… it is nothing I have not expected.”_

_“But above else, keep what you learn to yourself. Never reveal anything to the ears of the clan.”_

It was as though she wish to speak more plainly but that was all she could whisper out without giving away too much to someone she didn’t want to hear. It took him some time to clear his mind and keep what she had said to the back of it. _“Ask what you wish for yourself… “_ There was much Hanzo wished for… He wished his father praised him even once, he wished he could leave the Shimada Castle, perhaps Japan and see what else is out there. He wished he could draw freely and play with his math puzzles. That he didn’t have to hide his favorite books.

That he didn’t have to hide the type of man he was…

With a heavy sigh he enacted the ritual that would call the dragon to him. If he was found worthy. At first he felt nothing, he closed his eyes in frustration already drawing the conclusion that he must have failed and was prepared to try again.

When he opened his eyes the temple was somewhere else. The bell he had rung was nowhere to be seen and all he could see outside were clouds and blue sky. “Well now, you sure are a purdy sight.”

Hanzo whirled at the sound of the voice to see a dragon… though not at all the kind of dragon he was expecting. He was the size of an elephant with a long neck, a heavy head decorated with horns and spikes, a thick muzzle and deep set golden eyes. 

The dragon’s scales were a rich red that bled into darker reds and browns the lower he went, except for his belly which looked smooth as a snake’s and was a rich tan color. His paws were similar to a monitor lizard, his tail thick with spines like a crocodiles'. His wings were folded neatly at his sides and he settled down with a pleased expression. “What can I do you for sugar? Not sure how you managed to summon me, but I ain’t complainin’.”

Hanzo took a deep breath and bowed low to the ground. “Great dragon, I was hoping that I may receive a blessing for my family, in exchange I offer whatever I can to please you.”

He didn’t notice his robe falling low exposing his right shoulder, however in the dragon’s appreciation of him he noticed right away. “Wait a minute,” He grumbled moving forward with his paw and pinning Hanzo so that he would not try to hide it. “I know that mark, yer one of them Shimada folks ain’tcha?” He growled backing away from the man his wings flexing as though to spread.

“Oh hell no I ain’t playing that game ever again. You can tell your clan that us dragons are not to be chained.” He spat making to turn and fly off.

Hanzo hurried to rush in front of him falling to his knees. “Please, I beg you.” 

“Move it or lose it pal. Pretty as you are ain’t no way I’m ever gonna be chained again.” The dragon huffed raising a paw threateningly but Hanzo refused to move and the dragon noticed him quiver. “They ain’t gonna punish you are they?”

It was something Hanzo had feared, his father only ever saw disappointment no matter how hard Hanzo tried, no matter how good he was. It was never good enough. He was not Genji who could do no wrong despite being a lazy son. To fail at getting even a blessing for himself… Hanzo was not sure what would happen to him. “I… don’t know… “

“But you think they might.” The dragon pointed out with a sigh. “Was that brand a punishment?” He nodded towards the shoulder and Hanzo self consciously put a hand over it. The brand had been a punishment… 

“I had… tried… to leave the castle… “ Hanzo looked up brokenly at the dragon who seemed to have a sad expression on his face. “My father never is pleased with me. Despite being the first born I might as well be nothing to him. My brother is his pride and joy but I am expected to lead… but I’m never good enough… “

“So I am never allowed to leave… “ 

The dragon made a low noise but settled down again before Hanzo. “Well, one thing dragons are good at, it’s seeing what you’re worth, even without looking at your soul I already think you are worth more than that bastard has any right to judge.” Hanzo looked up startled at the praise to see the dragon smirk and wink at him. “Now let’s just see what you’re really made of.”

His eyes shifted, going from gold to a dark copper that glowed like magma. Hanzo felt something within him stir and then the dragon snapped out of it startled with a gasp. “Can’t be!” He said standing once more but not backing away this time. No this time he leaned forward as though he could look harder up close. “Well I’ll be a penny prostitute. You’re really are!”

“I am what?” Hanzo asked crossly leaning away from the massive reptilian face that had massive sharp teeth. 

“A half dragon!” He exclaimed with joy. “I didn’t know it was possible!” He started fidgeting in place as though he could not contain his excitement. “Hot damn, wait till everyone hears about this! Oh come with me!” He leaned down with his rear in the air his wings curved out and tail swiping side to side. “You would be such a wonder, Angie would have a cow if I didn’t try to persuade you to come with!” 

“I can not go with you, I have a duty to my clan!” Hanzo barked moving a bit away from the dragon.

The dragon’s joy immediately dropped and he frowned at him. Sitting up with a huff he growled. “The same clan that used to chain my-OUR kind? The same clan that branded you for daring to step a toe out of line? The same clan whose leader, you’re father I’m guessin, treats you like dirt?” Hanzo looked away, his cheeks flaring. 

Hanzo felt the shift and turned to see the dragon laying down again, his arms bracketing Hanzo. “I get it, look I was raised crappy too. They have a chain on you.” He pointed to the brand. “I’m willin’ ta bet your pa, ain’t actually your dad and that’s why he treats you the way he does.”

“Y-you can’t possibly- “ Hanzo was interrupted as the dragon moved his left arm turning it over to expose the mark under his lower arm. An ugly brand that looked as though it was done wrong. A skull with a lock in its mouth, wings spreading behind it. 

“Like I said, I was raised crappy too. I know what it’s like bein’ chained, and it hardly has to do with actual chains.” The dragon sighed heavily. “What’s your name dalin?”

“Hanzo… “ 

“I’m McCree, Jesse McCree.” McCree nodded his head. “Look… why don’t I give you a blessin’? I won’t bless yer clan cause fuck them. No offense.” Hanzo tried not to be offended but it was practically in his blood to bristle. “Now before I do that, there are things you gotta understand about dragon blessin’s. We have to form a bond, this bond is… very personal. With it we can feel what the other is feeling. The stronger the bond, the more intense the feedback is. You with me so far?” Hanzo nodded. “Good, so basically what I am offering to you is this. To ensure you don’t get taken advantage of, I’m blessing you with the power to break your chains and no one in that clan of yours can stop you from going or doing as you please.” 

“In exchange,” McCree stood looming over Hanzo. “I expect you to call me.” He winked, his grin spreading on his face.

Hanzo blinked up at him not sure he heard right. “That sounds agreeable to you?”

“How would I… call you?” Hanzo asked a bit unsure.

“The blessing and bond I give you will allow you to call me. I’ll be on my way there, it might take me some time. I want to help you and I hope you’ll take my offer to come meet more of our kind.” Hanzo was quiet so McCree’s voice went more serious. “I won’t ask you to make that choice now, but definitely think about it until I get there. But take my word for it, you do not belong in the Shimada clan.”

The man did think on this offer. It was generous and pulled at ever desire Hanzo had ever felt in his life. He could not just walk away from the clan, but McCree assured him he would be given the ability too… “If I were to use this gift, this blessing for the clan would you wish to punish me for it?”

McCree did not look at all pleased but he shook his head. “You are your own dragon. If you decide the clan is worth my gift, there is nothing I can do to change you. I will be disappointed but I will still hold hope for you. Because the soul I saw is worth that chance.” He said firmly than smiled ruefully. “Besides if I can make up for my past bullshit, no reason you can’t.”

The very concept that McCree would forgive him for doing the complete opposite of what he asked for… filled Hanzo with warmth. A warmth he could never be without again now that he felt it. “I accept, and I swear on my honor to find a way to call you.” 

Jesse chuckled bringing his foreclaw up. “It’s a deal sweetheart.” There was a strange glow following the claw as he waved it before Hanzo. McCree’s voice turned low and gravely as he spoke words that somehow Hanzo understood but at the same time didn’t. Than McCree grabbed Hanzo’s left arm and Hanzo cried out at the intense feeling burning into him. His body was glowing and he felt within him something move and squirm before splitting in two. It was warm, he felt full and whole but at the same time like he could feel more. Like he had another arm or leg. His fist clenched and he tried to keep himself contained as though his own soul was about to spill out of him in pieces.

As quickly as it had started it was over and Hanzo pulled his gi down to reveal a tattoo that had not been there before. “If you take me up on my offer you’ll learn lots of great dragon tricks. I’d bet my tail you can do just about anything we can. You can even learn how to bless people. But for now take my blessing, a couple of spirit dragons that will protect you no matter what. They will ensure no one can harm you again, but especially no one can cage you.”

Before Hanzo could ask what he was talking about his tattoo lit up and two blue ethereal forms spilled from it. Large magnificent serpentine dragons like his home depicted them. They both evaluated Hanzo before leaning down to nuzzle him like overgrown cats, rumbling happily to be near him. Hanzo could hear them in his mind, they both spoke softly to him again in that language that he could understand and not at the same time. Almost as though he had to feel it out. Their words were comforting, affirming what McCree had already said. That they would protect him and make sure that no one would ever cage him again. They were part of him, and like all dragons were meant to fly free.

“I’ll be in touch.” McCree gave him one last wink and Hanzo felt himself sit up startled like out of a bad dream. He was where he had started, the bell standing before him. The sky was turning pink as the sakura trees and the sounds of the Shimada grounds slowly creeped in. Hanzo wondered if it was just a dream, if nothing truly happened…

Then he looked at his exposed left shoulder to see the tattoo and he heard the dragon’s whispers. Assuring him that they were there and they were ready.

Hanzo stood, and contemplated what had happened, what he had been asked and what he planned to do. One thing was for sure, he was not going to just blindly run away. The Shimada Clan had hidden his identity from him and raised him to believe he was practically worthless and only a figurehead necessary for tradition.

They definitely had to pay for that. Hanzo smirked to himself. Breaking his chains would be satisfying... But first, he needed some answers. With a nod of determination he started in search of his mother.


	2. Finding Answers and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a much needed talk with his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I updated this one, but I will be the first to admit that the way I want this story to go, I am not exactly the best at writing ^^; so this was a massive pain to write, and on top of I wasn't sure I wanted to go in that direction given that I'm not good at writing it.
> 
> But you know what? I decided to hell with it and I'm gonna try ^^ I did write this awhile ago and finished it a bit after... I am sorry I may have forgotten to post this ^^; I got caught up in my other stories!
> 
> I will try not to leave this one hanging for as long as I have, but with M4U and my other stories that I am working on, we shall see. I have a bunch of things I wanna work on, on top of art, and I don't have all the time in the world to do it and me getting sick put a massive damper on all my projects T.T oh well moving on!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. I want so much to get to the parts I really liked writing in this AU, which might be why I'm salty to write the build up to it. I really enjoy what comes after all the clan stuff and the thing I have outlined might... be awhile T.T I might just write those other parts out for funsies cause I like those parts so much.

There were a few things Hanzo felt the moment he left the shrine, as he hurried to cover his new mark from sight. He felt McCree, it was faint, but unmistakable and far away. A small tug to his consciousness and he felt the dragon heading his direction. Though true to his word, he was very far, definitely not in Japan.

It would take him some time to get here.

Two others were felt as well, those easily identified, his mother and brother. The only two he had ever felt connected to. It was familiar as though he had felt this bond his whole life… and after considering this he had, but could not recognize it. It was like passing something so much and just accepting it existed, only to finally look upon it and take in the details.

There was one other feeling, but no matter how much Hanzo tried to examine it, it slipped from his grasp like smoke. A distant memory that he could not fully recall, like a dream. If it wasn’t so far away he would think it his own father, but there is no way he had a bond with the man waiting for him to return.

And with that thought he pushed the unknown bond away for now. Perhaps McCree could help him with it when he arrived. For now he had a clan to disappoint.

***

“You are a disappointment, Hanzo.” Lord Satoshi Shimada spat, looking down at his ‘son’ as Hanzo kneeled before him in the council chamber. “This failure can not go unpunished. Until you sire us children, we will not get another chance! Considering your age, you are far past the point we should move the marriage date-”

This droned on, something that had been discussed several times. His betrothal to another, a woman he hardly knew or cared for. They met one time when he was in middle school, when the arrangement had been made. There were many things delaying their wedding, which generally included the council deciding he wasn’t ready because he had not mastered this, or had done that. The only time Hanzo had ever been grateful of the council’s influence.

It seemed imperative that he lie about what happened during the ritual. Let those against him believe him weak, believe him pathetic, though his pride cringed at the insult. For when the time came that he exacted retribution for his upbringing, they would never stand a chance.

He just couldn’t believe his own mother never said anything…

Seeking her out, he found her with a neutral expression, though his bond flared with emotion. Ranging from anxiety to anger. Their eyes met and without words his message clear to only her. _‘We need to speak.’_

Subtly she nodded and turned her attention back on their lord, who had not stopped on his tirade. “I suggest we push him harder, so that he will rise and be something worthy to eventually take my place.”

Hanzo suppressed a growl that rumbled deep in his throat accompanied by two others. Worthy, as if this man would know the meaning of the word. Soon he would understand just how wrong he is.

The council and his ‘father’ argued for another hour over the proper punishment for Hanzo’s failure, as well as an agreement on wedding plans. They thought to have him tie the knot by the end of the year. Plenty of time to prepare as well as for Hanzo to become better fit for the new role.

It was enough to make him vomit, but it was over. He endured. As everyone filed out, his mother gave him one last significant look. A look that told him she would send for him when it was time. Trusting her he nodded and left as well. He needed to vent his anger, his frustration. He needed to clear his head.

Once he was sure no one was looking he darted off, climbing walls to the roof and silently as the wind climbed his favorite tree overlooking the garden. Within a hidden compartment was his treasures, and secrets. The first being a handheld gaming console. Something Genji had snuck in for him, and he was loathe to ever see it go like his last one.

Putting in his earbuds and settling into the cradle of the top of the tree he began playing his favorite game to relax. Almost immediately his anger and anxiety melted away and his thoughts flowed in gently. A plan forming from the concept he thought after his encounter with McCree. He tried to convey to McCree the importance of stealth when he came to him.

Before he could hope that McCree understood he felt something affirming come from the dragon. It was filled with confidence and charm, the feeling enough to make Hanzo’s cheeks burn with color. Why, he wasn’t sure, but McCree had a way of making him feel warm… perhaps it was because of how cold his family was.

“Hanzo!” Hanzo nearly startled at the whisper and looking over to the next tree seeing a head of green hair that was very out of place with all the pink.

“Genji,” Hanzo greeted back softly and didn’t bother to move as his sibling joined him. “I suppose you heard?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I’m surprised Hanzo, I would figure you would have done the impossible just like mother did. If anyone could it would have to be you.” Genji groused. “I’m fairly certain they set you up for failure, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement. He looked at their surroundings carefully before letting a grin slip and turning to Genji. “I may have understated my success.” Before Genji could ask, Hanzo allowed his dragons free, confining them to a smaller vessel, as they looked up from the branches at Genji, both excited to meet him. “Please do not tell anyone.”

“Why did you lie?” Genji asked quietly, trying so hard to keep his excitement in. “Can I pet them?”

The two nodded and Genji cooed at how adorable they were. “They were massive when I met them, I am learning how to control them… I learned that… I have been misled my whole life.”

Genji looked at his brother with a raised brow. “What?”

The sadness at the revelation hit Hanzo harder than he thought it should. “I am not the Lord’s son.” Hanzo turned to look at Genji, now understanding why his younger brother was treated like a prince, while Hanzo was a failure in their father’s eyes. “My real father… was mother’s dragon.”

“Pssh, no way.” Genji shook his head with a roll of his eyes. “I know you’re amazing Hanzo, but you’re not a half dragon.”

“My dragon informed me I am.” Genji look transformed to skeptical to shock and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

“You’re serious?”

“No Genji I’m fucking with you, of course I’m serious!” Hanzo sighed rubbing tiredly at his face. “I trust you to keep this to yourself. I have gone on my whole life not knowing, I don't know if that is intentional by the elders, or if mother was trying to protect me."

"In either case, what the clan tries to do to dragons is terrible and now I know why only mother was successful in earning a dragon's blessing. I can not trust anyone in this family. Anyone except you and… I hope mother too… “

Genji seemed taken aback, like his whole world that he understood has been revealed to be a lie. “Oh… “ He said softly. “Of course, I won’t ever tell anyone. Are you going to speak with mother then?”

“As soon as she sends for me. I just… I needed this moment to settle myself. Despite this revelation I can't shake this feeling of shame… for what the clan has tried to do, for knowing what I am… for failing the clan even though they have wronged me." Hanzo sighed heavily rubbing at his face tiredly. “I need some time to myself… I need to sort all of it."

“Of course… I’m sorry for barging in… “ Genji’s voice went soft and remorseful. 

Hanzo sighed, this time with more ease and put a comforting hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Don’t be, I am glad I can trust you. But… a lot has happened and I’m a bit out of sorts.”

“Understandable.” Genji chuckled shoving Hanzo lightly. “Maybe you can finally beat my high score.” Hanzo snorted and shoved Genji back.

“As if your score is difficult to beat.” They both snickered and Genji turned to jump down.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Genji winked and took off. Hanzo watched him expertly climb from tree to rooftop and through a window and out of sight. Shaking his head he went back to his game and concentrated on his connections. He felt his mother within the castle. That nervous tint to her was still there, but she seemed alright. Genji was conflicted and confused… McCree was much harder to read, all he got was a determined edge and… perhaps a bit of excitement.

While Hanzo thought about all that he learned today there were still far too many questions… most of which he will not get the answers on his own. He would have to wait for his mother to summon him, so that he may ask her…

Then he needed to plan out what he was going to do to exact his revenge on this terrible family. All the pain, all the suffering… all those years trying with all his heart and soul to win their approval and always coming up short, while his brother did nothing and got anything he wanted…

It went beyond unfair.

He didn’t blame Genji, Genji was very unlike his father. Fun, joyful and kind. Genji never treated Hanzo as though he didn’t belong, Genji always looked up to Hanzo and was the only one willing to speak out against the injustices that Hanzo fell.

Hanzo sighed heavily and put his game back in its hiding place. As discreetly as he could, he snuck into his room and dressed down for the night. As he did, he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He saw nothing of a dragon within his features. For a moment he convinced himself that McCree had to have made a mistake, how could he be a dragon? He was well built and handsome, sure. But his features were undeniably human.

Then he recalled all the ways his 'father' treated him, supposedly his first born and future lord of the clan. Like the bastard child he was. 

Also, he could not ignore that feeling within himself that told him who he was. He had kept it hidden in hopes of finally gaining his father's approval. Now that McCree had unearthed it, it refused to go silent again.

As he thought that his eyes grew golden and slitted. Then he blinked and it was gone. He learned closer to examine his eyes and trying to will it back to no avail. His eyes remained dark brown and normal. 

Another question for McCree when the dragon arrived. For now he needed to think of the appropriate questions for his mother. Questions to get the right answers without giving anything away in case they were heard.

He lied down, his head hurting from ideas and plans he thought and tossed away. Eventually the strain of the day allowed him to sleep. He expected nightmares from his worry… but instead felt a comforting warmth and dreamed of desert sands and a high sun.

***

His mother sent for him a lot sooner than Hanzo had expected. Within a couple of days a servant went to fetch him during his rigorous punishment training. Due to it being at her request, the trainers relented and allowed him to leave.

The servant led him through the castle to his mother’s garden, a small hidden placed that looked over the city, it featured it’s own special sakura tree and a koi pond. Hanzo took in his surroundings as he went, noting the slight difference between his father’s lackies, to his mother’s guards. As hard as he tried, he could not pick out one that was not loyal to his mother… He knew them well, she had made sure he did. Where as his father’s… the Lord’s came and went and was impossible to know.

As he stepped through the hall and into the garden, he felt a massive weight lift, as though finally, he could breathe without being scrutinized. “Hello, Hanzo.” His mother greeted as she tended to some lovely flowers he couldn’t quite recall the name of. She was not looking at him, but at the flowers, but her look was very soft and he could almost see her smile.

“You may speak freely here, I’ve made absolute certain of it.” She finally turned to face him. She was as lovely as ever, though her hair was down, her kimono far simpler than she normally wore and her makeup gone. 

In short, she was as free as she could be in this home, and Hanzo could relax as she was now. “He is not my father… is he?” Hanzo decided to get straight to it, and by Yume’s expression she knew exactly what he was referring to.

She was silent for a few moments, only the wind chimes making a sound. Finally she took a breath and gave a pained smile. “May I see them?”

Not bothering to pretend he, pulled his arm free of his gi exposing the tattoo. Much like with Genji he allowed his spirits free, containing them to a smaller form. They went to her, rubbing against her as though she was their own mother. “How did you know there was more than one?” Hanzo asked softly.

“I can feel them, as I can feel you and your brother… as you can feel me and your brother.” She looked up smiling brightly, petting the dragons gently. “I knew you would meet a dragon, and I knew… the dragon would reveal the truth that I was forced to keep from you.” Her smile faded and her eyes watered but she refused to spill a tear. “I am sorry for that Hanzo… “

“Who is my real father?” Hanzo asked taking a step closer, feeling his rage subsiding, but the energy near to bursting from within him, sadness? Guilt? Frustration? Anxiety? He couldn’t place it, but it mixed with his mother’s and either alone was overwhelming. “Please, what happened?”

Yume closed her eyes as she recalled her memory and a soft smile graced her lips. “His name is Sojiro.” She started with a sigh. “He was so beautiful… like you, he revealed the truth to me of the wrong the Shimada clan committed over the centuries. Why none could win their favor anymore, we had gained a reputation… but still… even among the darkest shadows of humanity, there can be light.”

She looked to Hanzo with pride in her eyes. “When we cast the spell to summon them, we are turning ourselves into a beacon. If we are found worthy, a dragon will appear before us. Our soul must have something of value to a dragon for them to come. So my dragon would not leave me, pleaded with me to go with him.”

“Why didn’t you?” Hanzo interrupted looking saddened by how much he wish she did go with her dragon. “Why would you have me here? Lie to me my whole life and allow them to treat me and you as they have?”

A tear managed to escape Yume’s eyes as she looked away. “I couldn’t… “

“But-”

“You didn’t go with your dragon either.” Yume snapped glaring at her son. “Tell me Hanzo, why would you hesitate if you truly felt that way?”

Before Hanzo could answer, Yume answered for him. “You are still a Shimada, and while I am very sorry for all these years that have been terrible for you. Had I known… had I been less selfish I would have sent you away with your father. But I still hope that our family can be saved.”

Hanzo glared and turned away from her. “You would put all the responsibility solely on me?”

“No, this is not on you, but on me… “ She said. “You were my gift Hanzo, my blessing. As such I will do everything in my power to give you what you need. If you wish to try to help me restore our family’s honor, I welcome your aid. However… if there is one thing Sojiro taught me about dragons, it is they will never do well in cages.”

“Hanzo,” She said with a sad smile. “I will not ask this of you, you are free to make your own choice. I will make sure you have it.”

“But what of you? What of Genji?” Yume bit her lip at that question refusing to meet her son’s eye. “Am I really to be expected to just leave you both?”

His mother would not answer him. “I want them to pay, for all the pain they have caused us, and dragons. I want them to be dethroned and insure they will never harm anyone else again.” Hanzo felt a burning within him, a righteous fury. “My dragon is on his way here, if you still hold a bond with yours, perhaps we could completely take over-”

“Do not let your dragon come here!” Yume nearly screeched, seemingly startled by the volume of her voice and looking around before dragging Hanzo behind her tree. “You listen to me Hanzo, only Lord Satoshi knows you are a dragon, he is the only one, I have been sworn to secrecy, and cowed because he threatened to use our power to control dragons on you. It is why I made your father leave!”

“As much as I welcome your help, we can’t just use the power of dragons against them. I’ve been playing a waiting game-”

“And that has resulted in what mother? Either I play the waiting game and suffer more abuse for years until my ‘father’” He spat the word. “Dies, or I leave!”

“Or,” Yume put her finger to his lips silencing him with a cunning smile. “You have more options.”

“Such as?” Hanzo raised a brow.

“For me, my plan was either we… force your father into an early retirement.” She whispered quietly with a grimace. “Not my favorite option, it brings a lot of questions and eyes upon us… so my other option… which I require you and your brother for, is to find the text that details how we control the dragons and destroy it.”

“Surely they have it backed up and saved in archaic ways.” Hanzo sighed with a shake of his head but nodding his understanding. “My dragon is still on his way, I can’t just tell him to turn around.”

“Then we will just have to make sure he can arrive without a fus… “ She stood up and put her hands together fidgeting slightly as she thought. “I might be able to arrange for the lord and elders to be away, at least most of them that would matter, enough time to give word to your dragon that he must hide in some way… “

“He already knows of what we can do… I did tell him to be discrete.”

“I do not wish to take any chances. I have not gotten so far to lose someone important to my blessing.” She gently cupped Hanzo’s cheek with a full smile, one he had not seen in ages. “I do wish I could see your father again, but it brings me such joy to see you hold yourself high. Are you sure you wish to stay? You can leave with your dragon, find happiness.”

“And miss you and Genji, wondering if the clan will enslave more dragons, hurt more? What if father decides to turn on Genji when I am gone?” Yume sighed with a look that said she thought the same. “I must see this through. I will not run.”

They both stood there, the wind blowing the chimes, creating a harmonic atmosphere. Yume smiled softly and nodded looking at Hanzo up and down. “You have become the man, no, a dragon before my eyes.” She nodded. “I will not be able to arrange another meeting like this one, we will not be free to speak of this again.”

She put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder as she looked up to see one of her guards giving a signal to her. “Our time is up, my son. You better hurry back to the dojo, send me a note when your dragon is close, it will take some time for us to find the spell that controls the dragons.”

“I will tell Genji, he will be more than eager to help us.” Hanzo smiled fondly, knowing his brother would do anything for him.

“I am glad, that no matter how Satoshi spoils him, Genji has never fallen prey to his nurturing.” She turned and looked at Hanzo seriously. “Protect your brother, Hanzo.”

The guards called for Yume, urging her to move on. The seriousness of which she demanded Hanzo protect Genji unnerved him. He did not believe, while Hanzo was there at least, Satoshi would ever allow harm to his favorite son…

But his mother did know better, and he nodded as he watched her be led away. “I will mother.”

A look of relief washed over her face and she waved as she went around the corner, leaving Hanzo alone in the garden. He stared at the sakura tree for a few moments, then at his dragons who had been watching the whole exchange from the tree. He lifted his arm to them, which they slipped like water into his tattoo. Quickly he covered it and noted one of his mother’s servants looking expectantly.

“Your instructor is expecting you, Master Hanzo.” She bowed.

Nodding to her he followed her back to the dojo, his mind not on training at all. It was filled with what he and Genji and perhaps McCree could do once he got here. While he had a better idea then a few days ago… he felt as though things got that much more difficult. Afterall, with only his mother and Genji’s support vs the whole clan, Yume was right. They could not just tear it down.

What was worse… if they used that magic to control dragons on Hanzo, or McCree… would it even work on himself? He was only half dragon…

It was not something he ever wished to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see my stuff before I post them on A03, get updates and check out my art or want to chat/share your stuff please check out my discord https://discord.gg/fhPJA4z See you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see WIPS and chapters before I post them here, check out my Discord https://discord.gg/pajNgTp it is 18+ so please keep in mind!


End file.
